‘KERTEAMORN’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for ornamental Petunia varieties to be vegetatively propagated. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant.
‘KERTEAMORN’ is a seedling resulting from the crossing of the unpatented proprietary Petunia atkinsiana referred to as ‘11-293-15’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented, proprietary, Petunia atkinsiana referred to as ‘15-572-16’, conducted in August 2013. The selection of the new variety was made in May 2014, by the inventor at a research greenhouse located in Cambridge, UK. Date of first sale was Dec. 18, 2017, in the United States. This sale was made directly by the inventor or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventor. This sale and all public disclosures made before the filing of this application fall within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).
‘KERTEAMORN’ was first asexually reproduced by vegetative terminal cuttings at a research greenhouse in Cambridge, UK, September 2014. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.